narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble in Uzushiogakure
Sunny skies, with no possible chances of rain. Days like this are the type of days Seika looked forward to. Any opportunity that he gets to show off his well toned physique, he gladly takes it. Although his inner self utterly disagrees with such exposure, Seika's sexual desire and willingness to show off to others often keeps him from heeding Hago's argument. He also has the annoying habit of wandering around the world despite his infamous name and long overdue wanted status. However, not all nations wanted him dead, some where acting welcoming his arrival and is frequently barraged with fangirls and those whom greatly admire his strength and status. With the weather being so very wonderful in his eyes, Seika was indeed shirtless upon arriving to the Village of Whirlpools. He had his backpack on his left shoulder and a shirt on the other. __TOC__ "Warm" Welcome "So this is Uzushiogakure? This seems to be the most technological advanced village I've been to." Seika spoke in awe upon walking through the gates of the Whirlpool Village. Glancing over to his immediate right, he laid eyes upon a beautiful red haired woman who was unmistakably of Uzumaki lineage. The sight of such beauty excited him greatly, he could already tell that he was going to enjoy his stay here. "Oooh she's absolu-" he was suddenly cut off the screams of young girls in the distance. "It's Seika!" One girl screamed. "He's so sexy!" Other moaned. Mere moments later, he was barraged by what seemed to be mountains of young women surrounding him and rubbing on his toned body. Bobu Nomi was drinking tea in the bright hot summer day when he saw Seika being barraged by girls. "Wow, what a hunk!" Bobu exclaimed. "Go Get Him, Girls!" He commanded, as he walked towards Seika. A fairly tall man in a long black cloak, and a strangely designed mask was watching curiously from atop a nearby rooftop. "That chakra... Amazing..." The man, Tentei Uzumaki, thought to himself while quietly observing Seika being mauled by the mob of women. A certain motivated youth had been doing nothing more than his daily routine. Eating, training, and sleeping when all of a sudden he sensed an incredibly large and powerful concentration of chakra enter the village. He quickly left his home and headed towards the source of the location, only to see a man being mauled by a group of fangirls. "The hell is going on here?" Kasai asked in confusion. Nisashi Uzumaki walks out of his house, having just awoken from a nap. "What is all of the fuss about?" He asks several of the people in the crowd around Seika, although they seem oblivious to his existence. Bobu sensed the presence of several more shinobi. "Yo Kasai, it seems that his testosterone was beyond the legal limit." Bobu reported to Kasai. "I'm more concerned about his chakra. His chakra is off the charts, don't you sense it? He doesn't seem malevolent but I just wanna make sure. I think we should inspect him and find out what he's all about. What do you think?" Kasai said eagerly. Tentei looked over at Bobu and Kasai. "Guess they noticed him too," he thought to himself before hopping down from the rooftop he'd previously been perched on, landing next to the two of them. Nisashi approaches Tentei. "Do you have any idea who this man is? There seems to be quite a fuss over him." Tentei looked over at Nisashi as he spoke, recognizing him from a previous encounter. "I have no idea... But he has incredible chakra..." Tentei replies quietly. While tensions were rising in the Eastern District of Uzushio, Second Uzushiokage Shenron Uzumaki, was just getting the news about the black haired man with humongous chakra reserves entering his village. Comparing him to his very own father, the Red-haired Kage, would quickly cut on the video footage of the Eastern sector to see if he would recognized the man. Stunted by not only the gathering of jonin level shinobi, but also the school of girls trailing behind him, he quickly put on his "Second Uzushiokage" haori and teleported to the eastern district. Arriving in the on the building closest to them, the Kage would quickly jump towards the closest tree, to grab their attention. "I must say, a man who grabs both the attention of males and females must be someone special, so may I ask who are you?" he said starring at the non shinobi girls, basically telling them to leave the foreigner alone. Upon seeing his Kage arrive, Tentei immediately appeared by his side, in case the strange black haired man with the massive chakra tried anything. Tentei doubted that he would, as he sensed no such intent in the man, but you can't be too careful. "Ohh thank you." Seika chuckled slightly squatting and placing his hands on his knees. "I thought that were going to kill me." He jokingly stated after regain his straight posture. "The name's Seika Uchiha." He finally replied answering the question. "By your attire I can tell that you must by the....Uhh......what are you called...." He sighed, scratched his head. "Ahh...Uzushiokage!... I think..right?" Bobu appeared beside the Uzushiokage using his speed. "This guy has lots of testosterone. Be wary that he might impregnate our forces." Bobu sneakily reported. Nisashi seems to have a tired face mixed with a bit of confusion. "Um, so what's with the crowd? You some kind of singer or something?" Nisashi Asks Seika. "...Okay then..." Kasai said in confusion as Bobu suddenly vanished and reappeared next to the Uzushiokage. He quickly turned and stared at the mysterious man, before slowly walking towards the man. "So who exactly are you?" Kasai asked seriously while reaching into his pocket and gripping a kunai just incase of anything. After sending the women away, Shenron looked at his fellow Uzushio shinobi, noticing their urges to fight this man. As he saw Kasai walking towards the young man, with his hand in his pocket, the kage quickly appeared in front of Kasai stopping him in his tracks. "Yes, I am known as the Uzushiokage, but you can call me Shenron. Now sadly I don't know who you are nor why you are here, but my fellow Uzushio shinobi here are all getting anxious. So as leader, I must ask, why are you in my village." he said with a serious face, while holding his left arm out telling the shinobi behind him to stop moving. "Damn... Can I not enjoy my vacation?" Seika retorted, showing his building frustration. "You sense my chakra and you assume that I'm here to cause trouble." The man groaned slumping his head down the lifted it back up. He then revealed a smug grin before walking forward. The man eventually reach Shenron's position; staring him directly in the face. They were nearly the same height, with Shenron being slightly taller. "Is that all?" Tentei tensed, and thought about rushing forward, but remembering what Shenron said, stopped himself from doing so, trusting his Kage to handle it himself. He simply hopped down from the tree he was on and walked several paces forward, relaxing. "I think... That was a really bad idea, creep," Tentei spoke, while observing Seika closely. Shenron was taught if male was less than two feet away from him, he wants to start a fight or he is gay. Two years ago Shenron would not have hesitated, and would have smacked the shit out of Seika, but now a kage who people look up too, Shenron has learned how to compose himself. He took a deep breathe. "You say you just want to enjoy your vacation, but here you are squaring versus the head of the village. So I give you two options. Either you turn around and enjoy the rest of you vacation without starting any commotion, or we head to the battlefield and settle this like men." He said while activating his clan's Kekkei Genkai to increase his intimidation factor. Due to a mix of sleepiness and irritation, Nisashi accidentally releases a burst of explosive chakra round himself as he yells "Hey! Can we all just chill the fuck out so I can go the fuck back to sleep?! You! -points to Seika- I have no god damned idea who are so piss off. Everyone else, you assume just because a strong person shows up he instantly means trouble?! God all of your fucking close minded defensiveness is pissing me off!" Another burst of chakra follows the end of the sentence. This time taking the form of Nisashi's Explosive Healing Technique which rejuvenates him and brings him back to his senses. "My sincerest apologies. I tend to lose control of my emotions while sleepy. Now if we all sit down and talk about this like mature adults I think it would be best for everyone." After halting his movements due to Shenron's order, and hearing Nisashi's plea, Kasai quickly took his hand out of his pocket and calmed down. "This guy is right, we should all calm down and learn more about him before attacking him. He is pissing me off though and that kind of makes it hard to chill.... now who are you really? Your chakra is off the charts, and it's really strange and unique too... I can't really describe it. You're not a normal human being." Kasai stated with certainty. "Wow... This village is very...... Interesting." Seika sighed showing no means of moving from his spot in front of Shenron. "I mean to show no disrespect... But if you and your "bodyguards" continue to try and intimate me....then thing will get ugly." Seika said with no restraint. "I don't really have a tolerance for intimation." After feeling the surge of chakra hit him from behind his first reaction was to get out of the village. Completely ignoring Seika's last remark, he created a dome that would have everyone inside it, he would teleport all of the shinobi six shinobi to the training field. "Seems like the battle has begun" he thought still standing right in front of the Black haired shinobi. "For a village to survive the leader must have faith in his subordinates, I have faith in the shinobi of my village, I must prepare for the worst, deal with him until I return okay guys." he said closing the dome and teleporting back to the village. Leaving the four Uzushio shinobi to fight the one abnormally strong foreigner. "Well then... it's almost as if Shenron wants us to fight you. As hasty as I can be, I don't actually want to fight you. But since you have caused so many problems already just by being here, you need to leave immediately. That's your last warning, leave this place at once or face the severe consequences. You don't have a choice." Kasai said as he put both hands into his pockets and gave Seika a stern look. Bobu used the moment of teleportation as a distraction for him to go underground, forming a shadow Clone in his place, while Bobu prepared more clones underground. He was rapidly occupying more strategic locations as the ground slowly got infused with chakra. Seika wouldn't sense this as the Area Draining Seal was activated. "Hey Lord of Manliness, are you going yo impregnate us?" Bobu asked. Tentei stood silently for a second, before speaking up. "He does want us to fight him, weren't you paying attention Kasai?" Tentei sighed, before continuing, "We'll have to work together to win this," He says, before stopping to analyze his new team mates. "Hmm.. Alright... This is by no means ideal, but I think I can work with this..." Tentei says, assuming a leadership position as he's the highest ranking Shinobi there. "Bobu, stay back to provide support and attack from afar, you have insane skill but your raw power isn't enough for direct combat with this guy, try to lay traps for him if you can, don't get close unless you absolutely have to. Kasai, that's even more true for you, support Bobu as best you can, and keep track of Seika with your sensing. Nisashi, you're gonna have to break some medical ninja rules, because you'll be attacking him directly with me. If either of them gets hurt fall back to heal them. But, if you really don't want to fight so badly, you can just stay back and protect them..." Tentei orders, annoyed that he has to speak so much. "I'm honestly curious as to why the hell we're fighting this guy that we know absolutely nothing about. If anything we are in the wrong here as we are the aggressors against a man who did literally nothing wrong." Nisashi walks up to Seika. " You seem like a reasonable man, think we can work this out?" Fall of Uzushiogakure Seika sighed angry, not really understanding anything about the situation nor how things escalated so quickly. It was as if everything that Hagoromo had taught him had been thrown to the nearest dump. Seika couldn't believe the childish nature of the Uzushiokage. He openly instructed his ranks to attack and defeat Seika....even though the man did nothing to provoke him. He merely wanted to enjoy the Whirlpool Country and of course meet the many red hair women of the Uzumaki lineage. It was to the point were Seika made his mind up. The world needed not these malevolent people... Those who would quickly treat outsiders as if they intended to destroy everything they love. As much as Seika wanted not to budge....he utterly refused to take such treatment.. If the Uzushiokage wanted them to fight Seika. That's what they'll get. Not answering any of the statements and questions that where directed to him, Seika took to the skies, dropping his belongings and glared at the men below. His white rippled eyes glowed magnificently, he sudden clasped his hands together and spoke, "One of you... Go get your leader.. Disarm yourselves or I will attack." "Hey hey hey you're the one who came into the village and released a godlike amount of testosterone. That isn't a crime but it's bad for public order. I think my leader is concerned with how many girls you might impregnate with your ambient sperm." Bobu spoke, matter-of-factly. "Though I'll go grab him" Bobu said as he left his clones underground and left the battlefield, looking for Shenron. While all the action was beginning to unfold, a happy Kikatake was enjoying sleeping in on his free-day. That is, until his kage rudely interrupted his sleep with a call to battle. Kikatake rolled over on his bed to face away from the red-haired man who just appeared in his room. Shenron picked him up and teleported to the battlefield and dropped the explosive expert. Kikatake, being very confused and flustered began falling from the sky. He quickly made a clay bird to float above the battlefield. Before looking upon the combatants, he took out a scroll with a seal. He undid the seal and instantly changed out of the pajamas he was in, into his normal clothes. He put on his eye scope and surveyed the training field below him. "Understood." Kasai said as he unhinged his primary scroll from his back and grabbed onto it. "So what's it gonna be?" Kasai asked everyone as he looked around cautiously ready for any sudden attack. Nisashi lets out a long reluctant sigh as his Adamantine Chainmail Armor formed around his body. "I don't think I have much of a choice. Is tact dead in the world?" A tone of disgust could be heard in Nisashi's voice. "Well now it seems like hes attempting to kill us all, so you definitely don't have a choice," Tentei said, sighing with exasperation. Tentei then glanced up on the new arrival, Kikatake, and sighed, "He drops a new guy in right after I finish explaining our plan, how convenient," Tentei says with yet another sigh. Bobu didn't see Kikatake, so the real Bobu left the battlefield. His clones were still situated underground having filly saturated the earth with his chakra "So..I'm guessing you're not going to listen." Seika chuckled. "I won't ask again.." The man began to funnel the energies from within his body. "I see I'm going to have show you guys..." Seika exclaimed. Parting his hands, the man releases a black orb into the atmosphere. The earth below begin to grow lighter, it tumbled and shook. Parting the earth below them.. The vibrating began to increase tremendously.. Creating earthquakes that violently shook the earth. Seika look down toward the men... "Do you wish to continue?" Kikatake formed behind the Uzushio ninja, having used his Dust Release: Atomic Transformation to reach their location. "Yo, so what's the plan? Don't strain yourself explaining if that's a problem, just briefly tell me I catch on quick." Kikatake then realized that Tentei didn't even know who he was. "Oh! Of course, I'm Kikatake. Let's just say I'm the Uzushio explosives expert, since no one else really knows how do that stuff. I can also use Dust Release that's how I got down here, and if you were wondering my clone is up there on that explosive bird I can go back up or I can make the clone dive-bomb the enemy. But that better be before it gets sucked into that technique. I can make my own tactics quite easily, but then I might interfere with you guys when I'm on your side. Being a subordinate doesn't bother me, so I'll help you out." Kikatake awaited a response from the self-appointed leader of the operation. Tentei listened, before replying with "Alright... If you can use Explosion and Dust Release, then i'm guessing you can hit a lot harder than I can, you'll probably work best combating him directly with Nisashi and I, we'll try to open him up for attacks from you, if that sounds good." Tentei said, gesturing to himself and Nisashi. "Alright then, before that though, we're gonna have to destroy that sphere of chakra at the center," Tentei said, pointing to the forming Chibaku Tensei, "Use powerful ranged attacks and we should be able to take it out fairly easily." Bobu had his area draining seal at a high power, so the clones were not as adversely affected by the Chibaku tensei. In fact, Bobu had already begun absorbing the monstrous amounts of chakra which fuelled it, adding onto the clones' powers as they flew upwards amidst large chunks of rock. Seika was thus located in an extremely dangerous position due to Bobu being able to strike from any side. However, Bobu's clones did not intend to reveal themselves just yet, so they flew obediently within the large chunks of earth into the Chibaku Tensei, using the Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique to remain free of injury. "Alright! Let's take it down!" Kasai shouted he unrolled his scroll, aimed it at the core, and fired a countless amount of explosive kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, and exploding spheres at the core from within his scroll. They moved at such great speeds that they appeared as nothing more than oddly shaped streaks of light that were pulled directly into the core due to it's gravitational pull, ramming directly into it and piercing, slashing, and exploding directly on top of it. The ground under the real Kikatake broke off and began flying towards the Chibaku Tensei. He activated his Explosion Release_Chakra_Mode, prepping for a fight. The clone who had been flying began to get sucked into it as well. It exploded the bird it was on and used the impulse to fly onto another chunk of earth. It sat there concealing itself as much as possible trying to get closer to the Chibaku Tensei. Nisashi throws several kunai, all enahanced with explosive chakra, at the core to add the damage dealt to it. "All of this because I was cranky from a nap?!" He exclaims as he opens the first gate and uses Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu to utilize Lightning Release: Crackle of Death and fire it at the core as well. Their attacks collided with the developing core of the satelite, creating their own smaller explosions. The black orb glowed white before rapidly expanding in all directions, sending the gravitational repulsion that ended with a massive explosion. Seika stared down at the group with a smug grin placed upon his visage. The white light subsided and the man was left floating in the air. "Bravo.." Seika voiced lowly, before speeding off disappear from the group's visionary field, seconds later, he would reappeared on the ground several meters away from the men. "You guys might actually be worth me taking my time." Bobu's shadow clones jumped out of the rocks as the gigantic sphere exploded. Using the high speed earth, he began using Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall linking most of the high speed earth together into a massive wall, with mud beung spat on it to create even more gigantic earth walls which rapidly grew to gigantic hills (and still growing). This high speed earth travelled at an extreme speed towards Seika from above, using the white light and the fact that he was looking at the others as cover. Then, when the gigantic cliff thing reached a distance of 20 meters above Seika, the entire earth that was still on the ground grew upwards at massive speeds, minimizing the distance between Seika and the massive cliff, aiming to crush him between the 2 gigantic masses. Bugs also flew out from the ground which began charging Seika to drain Seika's chakra, with insect clones using Lightning Release Stream to paralyze Seika from underground using the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. "Nice, Bobu..." Tentei says, before creating dozens of Shadow Clones, which quickly surrounded the battle field on all side. The clones then used All Directions Shuriken to throw dozens of kunai with explosive tags, before using the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique to create thousands of explosive kunai soaring at Seika from all directions, making any chance of dodging impossible since he was surrounded on all sides by explosive kunai, and was about to be smashed between the earth from the top and the bottom. Kasai proceeded to launch a large chakra-infused fuma shuriken at Seika from afar and multiplied it greatly, firing them directly at Seika as he was about to be crushed and rapidly impaled and slashed from all sides. The plans of the team were successfully followed through by Bobu's attempt to pin Seika. He was in between two places and a hardship. He was very well impressed with the level of planning the team used to execute this plan. He man still possessed the same smug grin from before as he demeanor was unchanged by the sudden change of events. Despite the quickly falling mass and quicklly rising mass attempting to crush him, Seika could easily react in many different scenarios. One of which would require his chakra to be pushed onto the physical plane. Without any moments to spare, Seika expelled his chakra with tremendous force; normally when doing so, his chakra alone could completely rupture the earth itself. The same exact logic would apply to this situation. From the force itself, the rocks and uprising earth's physical makeup would be vastly broken down. Even if they managed to absorb the chakra he released, at the rapid succession of its production it could still give Seika the desired effects. The falling rock above him would be effectively shattered, ending his descent. He could now move away from the rising earth. Now planning to take the offensive, Seika shot his left eye directly on Tentei. Using the power granted by the left Kamui dōjutsu, Seika created a wormhole on the man in hopes of pulling him inside the pocket dimension. Tentei, with Chakra Enhanced Thought, reacted instantly as Seika turned to look at him, using Body Replacement Technique to switch places with one of his many shadow clones, which was then pulled inside the kamui dimension. Seika had also apparently forgot about the thousands of kunai flying at him, which promptly exploded upon reaching Seika. The rock was also gigantic and travelling at an immense speed. No chakra exertion technique could counter such a massive rock, especially with all the bugs earlier draining the hell out of Seika ( vastly reducing the effectiveness of the chakra exertion technique). The mud walls were still growing exponentially above the rock, which never once stopped, and crushed Seika underneath. If Seika is free all the mud which was falling from above would cover him and grow on him into massive sizes. Bobu's other shadow clones would also use Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop to cover Seika in mud. All of this would block Seika's sight allowing his allies to fight. There were also still shadow clones in the ground which Seika didn't eliminate at all. They continued the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique and continued shocking him with Lightning Release Stream. Some clones emerged from the ground if the clones managed to continue their assault, using Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall on Seika's head. Amidst the rage of the battle, Nisashi escalated to the point of opening the fourth chakra gtae. He then used the Giant Shadow Clone Technique to summon a massive clone that prepares the Lightning Release: Crackle of Death technique, while Nisashi himself infuses his Adamantine Chainmail Armor with healing chakra to balance out the strain the gates out on his body. Kasai hurled one of his large scrolls into the air above Seika, as it opened, it unleashed a large barrage of chakra-infused weapons that rained down on Seika without mercy while he was being attacked by his allies as well, making escape almost impossible for Seika. "Fine." He utter lowly, as the wall where close to being crushed, decapitated and stabbing all at once. This gave the man little room at react to any if the impending attacks, with such little time; Seika would call upon the quickest response. His white rippled dōjutsu glowed as a single invisible clone emitted from his body. The clone carried all of Seika's own knowledge and abilities. It would only detected by the caster and those blessed a certain set of powers. Meaning that none people present could not detect or see it. The clone was tasked with the dole responsibility to cease the barrage of weapons head toward Seika. Using its power, the clone instead took The blows for the man. By channeking his own energy through the Preta Path, Seika would effectively absorb] the vast multitude of ninjutsu used against him in that instance. And with the insect clone attracted to Seika's body the bugs chakra that they were claiming for him would be stripped from them in the process; killing them my chakra drainage. With that drainage of ninjutsu and chakra being effectively absorb and dealt with, the insect clone would fall apart and deeming the decapitation a failure. The decapitation was successful as Seika couldn't do both absorption and preventing a physical move at the same time, as Preta Path requires the user to be stationary. Even more so the fact that it is only known to absorb one ninjutsu at a time (Preta Path couldn't dispel both the shadow clone and the transformation jutsu at the same time). This means that Seika was likely incapable of absorbing every last ninjutsu in an instant and was likely adversely affected in the process, especially by Lightning Release: Crackle of Death. Thus, Seika was very likely in the ground right now. Furthermore, the Earth Style Wall being used was atop actual earth, meaning that Preta Path couldn't absorb it even if Seika wanted it to, as it was in contact with a chakra-less substance. It likely would crush Seika underneath fuelled by the increasing mass of the Earth Style Walls above. Even if the Limbo Shadow destroyed the meteor for the user, the fact remains that more mud was still flooding down, literally and likely covering both the Limbo Shadow and Seika, entrapping them further and dealing damage to both from the immense force being exerted. As Seika drained chakra from the insect clone underground, the insect clone activated its Area Draining Seal with the full power of the kikaichu in the Insect Storage Seal. This would likely halt the chakra drain or reverse it altogether, preventing the bugs from outright dying. It did not help that Seika was still being shocked by a Lightning Release Stream. It was either drain the clone, or drain the jutsu. Also, if the insect clone was drained and reverted to bugs, the bugs would then use Exploding Insect, exploding to deal further damage to Seika. As for the Limbo Shadow, another clone of Bobu's activated the Medium Ranged Area Draining Seal at full power, likely disrupting and absorbing rapidly a large chunk of chakra from the Limbo Shadow, potentially dispelling it. This was because Bobu saw all the exploding kunai for some reason exploding before they reached Seika, or for some reason dealt no damage to Seika at all.The absorption was much quicker as the Limbo Shadow was not made of Elemental Chakra. Even if the Limbo Shadow did not dispel, Bobu would flood insects into the area, serving the purpose of masking both Seika's sight and "feeling" out the Limbo Shadow. As the Limbo Shadow had a physical presence, the bugs flooding the area would likely come into contact with it and begin draining its chakra. Also, several insect clones formed around Seika as this happened, even if Seika did not manage to break free from the previous insect clone. These insect clones would use Fire Release Stream and Lightning Release Stream coming from all parts of their bodies as they attempted to engage Seika in Taijutsu, while simultaneously infesting Seika with Kidaichu with the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique and also with a close ranged Area Draining Seal active, attempting to drain Seika's chakra rapidly as well (the close ranged variant can directly absorb chakra from the enemy body). If Seika managed to dispel any of these clones, the other insects in the area would form an insect clone in its place. Also, the insect clone when dispelled would both use Exploding Insect and attempt to infest Seika. All these would happen as the other clones went to each of the others, informing them of Bobu's future plans. One particular clone at the sidelines then used Combination Transformation with a kikaichu, and flew rapidly into the air with the Body Flicker Technique, while another clone would begin unleashing many intangible clones which would further confuse Seika. As these clones were intangible they moved at the speed of instant according to Bobu's instructions, and in the chaos, Seika and the Limbo Border Jail clone would likely find it extremely annoying to attempt differentiating them. Meanwhile, Bobu began heading back to the battlefield. Planning as the rest of his clones handled the situation against the almighty Seika.